


What's going on here

by Mars_Stars



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Heidi is best mom, I suck at tagging, M/M, One Shot, enjoy pls, gee this was fun to write, many kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_Stars/pseuds/Mars_Stars
Summary: Heidi remembers a joyous fun memory during one of her son's best days of his life.





	What's going on here

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, Congrats to Dear Evan Hansen for winning 6 Tony's out of 9 nominations including best musical!!  
> Second, I enjoyed writing this a lot I hope you enjoy it

Connor was doing homework with his newly boyfriend at the time with Evan. Evan was frustrated on a math problem. “I can't figure this out…”, Evan groaned. Connor looked at the math problem, “Hmm... I think I can figure this out..”, he said as he took Evan’s homework. In a few minutes, Connor gave him back his homework.  
“There ya go.”  
Connor was smarter than he'd like to admit. “You're r-really smart, C-Con.”  
“Con? Is that a nickname I hear?” Evan blushed, “M-Maybe..shut up.” Connor leaned in a bit. “Make me.”  
Evan blushed and smacked his lips onto Connor’s and released quickly. “Now shut up.”  
Connor chuckled. “After that, I might shut you up too…”  
They both stared at each other’s lips before they both moved in. They tried to stay away but damn they couldn't.  
Connor smiled into the kiss and used his one arm to shove off the school books. He then used that arm to run his hands through Evan's short hair. Evan started to quietly moaned in the kiss. The two were starting to slip their tongues in the kiss. 

Evan suddenly remembered that his mom would soon be home. Evan pushed Connor away, “My mom w-will be home soon. We shouldn’t.” Connor smirked, “We’ll stop when we hear her come home.”  
“N-No but she is probably already here for all we know.” Connor raised his head, “Hello? Ms. Hansen?”  
No answer.  
Connor looked at Evan, “Nobody else is here.” Connor leaned in for a kiss. Evan backed away. “Let's j-just be safe.” Connor nodded.

They tried to continue their homework without looking at each other's lips. That went on for five minutes. The final time, Evan looked at Connor and Connor was staring at Evan. They both had a desperate look in their eyes. “Ev..you're stunning…”, Connor said as he stroked his boyfriend cheek. “F-Fuck it. I just want to kiss you.” Connor, impressed of the use of the word “fuck”, kissed Evan. They continued what they did before. God it was amazing. But they didn't hear Heidi yell hello. 

 

“Evan? Honey?”, Heidi raced upstairs and grabbed his son's door and oddly heard..kissing? She then heard a small moan. “Ev..” Who the hell was in there. She opened the door and saw her son kissing his best friend. Or what seems more than friends.  
“Evan?”  
The two boys froze in the kiss. Shit.  
“Hi Ms. Hansen.”  
“H-Hi M-Mom…”  
“Hey. So uh...what's happening here?”  
“I'm sorry you probably are mad at me I'm sorry…”  
“Why would I be mad? You were just making out with your...boyfriend I’m assuming?” The two boys nodded. “We’ve been together for almost a month...I'm sorry about this I can go home if you want me too.”, Connor said while standing up. “Oh no,honey it's fine. I don't mind you two being together.”  
The boys looked up at her, “Really?” Heidi nodded. Connor stared at her, “Wow. Okay. Uh…” Heidi looked confused on why he was puzzled.  
“Sorry it’s just that I don't really have parents that are opened minded with this stuff..”  
“Oh sweetie, if you need a safe place just come over. There's a spare key under the flower pot.” Connor smiled, “Thanks, Ms. Hansen.”  
“Heidi. Please.”  
“Well, thank you Heidi.”  
Evan smiled. His two favorite people were bonding. He loved it.  
Ever since that day, Heidi has been a second mom to Connor. 

Heidi had remembered this time as she was sitting in Evan and Connor's wedding. Tears were streaming down her face during this time. Remembering times like these made reality better. She sobbed as she heard them both say the words. 

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
